


Tale of the Unknown Girl

by radioactiveneon (sosoeuso)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoeuso/pseuds/radioactiveneon





	Tale of the Unknown Girl

Once upon a time a girl went into a forest

In a bright and sunny day

Without explanation she never looked back

Deeper and deeper she made her way

 

That was when the bushes were heavy

With blueberries and mulberries and nightshade

The green cattail swayed with the breeze

The girl was last seen eyeing a waterhole in a glade

 

When the leaves began to golden and redden and darken

And the winds began to speed up

A rumor spread that this forest was haunted

Many were scared of this setup

 

A figure had been spotted in the shadows

Seeking someone who no one recognized

And when it rained and the forest fogged up

Eyes watched and wanderers were traumatized

 

When the ground was white and the sky grey

And the waterhole’s ice gleamed silver in the moon

Few dared tread down the cursed trail

It was rumored they would meet their doom

 

Word was there was someone dangerous lost in there

But search parties were to no avail

Spotters reported someone tending to the dead vines

Or running away with the blizzard gales

 

Soon the snow stopped falling from the clouds

And icicles melted off from everything

Little sprouts of green started appearing on the forest

And the sightings stopped being a thing

 

On a very cold and foggy morning a group went

Seeking for the unknown girl in that forest

They found one who had been scaring others

And one alike the first, who had been hiding, and in chorus

 

The two agreed to end their charade

But they warned they could not leave together

They had a pact with the forest to not leave

They would have to alternate on the tether

 

The soil dried up once again with the sun’s warmth

Summer was here and the waterhole gleamed

One of the girls glared at the water and smiled softly

Her reflection, panicked, silently screamed.


End file.
